Andrea Ferrante
'Andrea Ferrante '''is an Acanthus mage of Italian nationality. Known to his colleagues as "''Genio", he acts primarily as a liaison between the Furstenwalde League and the Free Council. Given the League's mass-employment of Sleepers and its interests in technology, the Libertines have offered up on occasion a number of candidates from its ranks as a gesture of interest. Genio was one such candidate, chosen as the most-probable man to serve and deliver on both the Council and the League's agendas. Though the methods by which he was meant to do so were initially unclear, he has proven loyal and trustworthy thus far, even finding enough time to put aside for his own research. Personality Though he does not acknowledge as such, Genio's mannerisms do not fit him from an outsider's perspective. There is a distinct dichotomy between what he says he is and how he speaks. Though he is an Italian man, he tends to use 60's American slang and avoids profanity at all costs. He will still utilize phrases and sentences in complete Italian, with fluency and accent, but this chaffs against the usual use of slang. Couple this with his choice of attire and a potential for anachronism, and you have a man who would immediately strike anyone as odd and out-of-place. Except, that is not entirely the case. Whatever it is about Genio, he slips through the cracks of peoples' familiarities. Sleepers express doubt and wonder, always asking: "Haven't we met before?" At heart, Andrea is an affable person, and will play along to these peoples' expectations. Sometimes, he will work himself in to their lives in unexpected ways and for unknown purposes. Rest assured, it is always research, and it is always for their own good. Contrary to the stereotypical Italian spirit, however, he can come off as cold, calculating, and despite all of that, spineless. But whether this is his true nature or not is hard to determine. He believes in a karmic force, one that renders all conclusions inevitable, and mentions that there is never a hurry to get where one is going. Quite the contrary, if he thinks something is worth observing, he will take all the time to do it, again and again, always watching. He does express one particularly Italian ideal, however: it is never enough to be anything less than perfect when it comes to matters of culture, and as far as he is concerned, science is as much a part of culture as music; two of Genio's interests lie in the melismatic flow of stringed instruments and the understanding of physics as the Fallen World knows it. In fact, those interests go hand-in-hand for him and his colleagues within the Free Council. Genio believes that bridging the gap to the Supernal necessitates technological progress; a singularity is but the first step across and even if the efficacy of magic were to be supplanted by the technology of the Fallen World, all of Earth would benefit in the war against the Exarchs and their pawns.